Call of Duty: Phantom War
Call of Duty: Phantom War is the third installment developed by the WWC & point 44 Industries. The story is based on a 68th LANCER squad engaged with a Russian Ultranationalist group Zemya, neo-tsar terrorists, plotting to overthrow the stabilized Russian government after World War III. Singleplayer The singleplayer has an all new story. There are four difficulties, Recruit, Regular, Veteran and Suicide. The player will take control of six main characters and may even choose which character they may play at certain times. There will also be some missions that you can't choose who you play as. There is a cooperative mode and players will pick a number from 6 digits and closest order gets to pick their character they play. The Team *Axis: Axis is the commander of the LANCER squad. Came from a long line of Charleston Citadel graduates. Specializes in command and general assault. Axis can start out with an Assault Rifle and a Launcher. *Wizard: Wizard is the team's sniper. Quiet in many situations and has a calm reassuring voice. Acts as second in command. Specializes in long range combat and sniping. Wizard can start out with a Sniper Rifle and Pistol. *Heatwave: Heatwave is the team's heavy weapons specialist. Former French Army who speaks little and lets actions do his talking. Although when he talks, it always lights up the team. Speaks with a thick french accent. Specializes in firepower and missile launchers. Heatwave can start out with a Light Machine Gun and a Launcher. *Mitral: Mitral is the team's medic. She is a former US Navy medic who gets more confident under pressure. She often acts as a "mother hen" to the team and is quick to discipline the others. Specializes in medical equipment. Mitral is the only character that can't be selected during any mission in singleplayer, in cooperative campaign, she can be selected as long as there are is one other player present. Although in Positive Reinforcement, she will be the default character. *Katana: Katana is the team's stealth and recon specialist. Prefers to work alone, but he can easily work with others as well. Easily irritated and short tempered. Specializes in stealth and recon. Katana can be armed with a silenced Submachine Gun and a silenced pistol. *Gizmo: Gizmo is the team's engineer. Very solid under pressure. Brilliant cryptanalyst and an excellent hacker. Specializes in sentries, drones and technology. Gizmo can be armed with an Assault Rifle, EMP pistol and a deployable sentry turret or assault drone. Plot In the wake of World War III in 2021, President Vorshevsky sees flaws in his policies and his new popularity allows him to restabilize the Russian government. While the people are happy about his decision, Russian brodcast owner a dpolitician Alexei Koyev wished to restore Russia's tsar government. While making public speeches to the Russian people, he gains support from General Mikhail Polevoi and wanted weapons designer Andrei Hedritch. Hedrich opens his labs for new weapons to be used. Polevoi pledges his support by handing Koyev command of Zemya, his private army and a secret terrorist cell. Zemya employs soldiers that respond only to Polevoi. Immediately, Koyev orders a fuel line in Ukraine to be bombed. In Brazil, the LANCERs are deployed against insurgents terrorizing the southern section of Brazil and neighboring countries. While en route, the Stallion carrying the team is shot down separating the four LANCERs carrying it. They regroup and drive them out of the valley just in time for the military to arrive and restore order to the unstable population. They also get a distress call from an unknown individual and the team arrives to save a Russian special forces operative from the Brazilian Militia. She thanks them and introduces herself as Elena Domodova. Axis decides to help her on her mission to evacuate Russian civilians in the area because of the Militia attacks. They hold off an attack just in time to be aboard the last BlackHawk. Upon reaching the base, they find that Russia is under high terrorist threat from a group known as Zemya. The LANCERs rush to Severomorsk and rescue a squad of Russian soldiers. The Russians thank them and explain that the stationed cruiser Poltava has a demolition charge planted by Zemya. The LANCERs and Russians manage to extend the gangplank and gain access to the ship where Gizmo defuses it. Despite protests from the European Union, Vorshevsky hesitantly sends troops under the command of General Polevoi into Ukraine to find and eliminate those responsible. Ukraine, having an uprising oppresses the invasion and the Russian Army swiftly captures the enemy militants without a single life lost on either side. The LANCERs infiltrate a prison and manage to free a small number of Ukrainian soldiers and manage to drive the main Russian force away from Kiev. Because of the fierce resistance, Russia decides to call off the invasion, much to Polevoi's anger. Axis and the LANCERs infiltrate the general's headquarters and discover an undercover factory of Zemya controlled drones. If released, the entire Russian Federation would fall. Wizard and Gizmo detonate the main assembly line just as Polevoi activates the storage of nearly a hundred drones to assault the cities as well as another thousand to begin his coup in Moscow. After an intense firefight, Domodova shuts down the drone army headed for Moscow. Gizmo downloads files proving both Polevoi and Heidritch supporting Koyev's revolution. The politician is arrested in his own office and news of his attempted coup is ironically broadcasted on his own network. Axis spots an imprisoned Heidritch who reveals Polevoi's betrayal and his plan to free Koyev. Domodova tries to warn FSB, but the escorts of Koyev are killed by Polevoi's drones and the general rescues him. The LANCERs track Polevoi to the Moscow International Buisiness Center meeting with members of the Inner Circle where they easily defeat his Zemya and Inner Circle guard. The Inner Circle members and Polevoi are finally captured. Meanwhile, Domodova and fellow special forces operative Pyotr Morozov find Koyev's location in Tunisia. Together they battle Zemya, but ultimately can't prevent Koyev from escaping. Back in Russia, Polevoi is visited by a Zemya member disguised as a prison guard informing him the real plan has begun. He leaves Polevoi with an explosive charge disguised as a loaf of bread. The game ends with President Vorshevsky announcing a plan to limit unmanned equipment military talks with the United States and other countries that are also deploying drones. The FSB continues to investigate a mysteroius explosion at a Russian prison and Koyev's disappearance. Singleplayer Levels Parenthesis are the playable characters *Setting the Stage - Prologue (Axis) *Duck Hunt - Wizard attempts to link up with Axis after the Stallion is shot down (Wizard) *Positive Reinforcement - Mitral regroups with Wizard and Axis. (Mitral) *Heat - Regroup with the rest of the squad. (Heatwave) *A Friend in Need - Investigate the distress call. (Axis, Heatwave/Domodova) *Exodus - Get the Russian civilians to safety. (Domodova) *55 knots - Gizmo and Katana must retake a captured Reaper drone by Brazilian Milita. (Gizmo, Katana) *Poltava - Assist the Russian army against Zemya in Severomorsk. (Axis, Wizard, Heatwave, Gizmo) *Retaliation - Hold off Zemya forces at Sevastopol until the Russians get the Poltava ''back online. (Axis, Wizard, Heatwave, Gizmo, Katana) *Just Around the Corner - Prevent Zemya from sparking a war between Russia and Ukraine. (Domodova) *Bad Apple - Infiltrate General Polevoi's headquarters. (Axis, Wizard, Heatwave, Katana) *True Colors - Capture Heidrich in his lab. (Axis, Wizard, Heatwave, Gizmo) *Breadbasket - Halt the Russian offensive with help from the Ukranians (Axis, Wizard, Gizmo) *Brains of the Op - Destroy the drone control center. (Domodova) Multiplayer Multiplayer returns and will only feature traditional gamemodes and playlists. Gametypes *Free for all *Team Deathmatch *Kill Confirmed *Base Kill Confirmed (Where you carry your tags to a set location on the map to score, death results in tags scattered about) *Infected *Sabotage *Demolition *Domination *Search and Destroy *Assault *Capture the Flag *Hardcore Mode *Warzone Ranking System The ranking system has 75 levels and does not require XP spending to reach the next rank. There are 10 Prestige ranks once level 75 has been attained. The Prestige Armory will also be availible for those who have Prestige Points. See COD: Death Wishes for more information. Level 1-5: Private Level 6-10: Private First Class Level 11-15: Specialist Level 16-20: Corporal Level 21-25: Sergeant Level 26-30: Master Sergeant Level 31-35: Warrant Officer Level 36-40: Lieutenant Level 41-45: First Lieutenant Level 46-50: Captain Level 51-55: Major Level 56-60: Lieutenant Colonel Level 61-65: Colonel Level 66-74: General Level 75: Field Marshal Weapons The Weapons will utilize the weapon levels again. Assault Rifles *M4A1: Default (Automatic) ''"The M4A1 is an excellent starting weapon, offering a good damage, fire rate and low recoil. Various attachments allows the weapon to fill a variety of strategies." *M16A4: Default (Burst Fire) "A three round burst gives the M16A4 a more controlled shot. It does well in any range, but is best used as a moderate ranged battle rifle." *SCAR-H CQC: Unlocked at level 8 (Automatic) "With only a 20 round magazine, the SCAR-H CQC's slow fire rate is mitigated by its high damage and low recoil. Use wisely." *OTs-14 Groza: Unlocked at level 19 (Automatic) "The OTs-14 Groza lives up to its name with among the highest fire rate of all the assault rifles. Be mindful of its heavy recoil with the thunderous fire." *TAR-21: Unlocked at level 26 (Automatic) "IMI Tavor 21's high powered assault rifle returns with high power and a powerful punch. Multiple attachments can suit the weapon well." *G36E: Unlocked at level 33 (Automatic) "Opting as a combination of assault rifles and light machine guns can make the G36E a formidible weapon. Unique sights are coupled with a 40 round magazine and the capability of letting off a constant stream of fire to keep your foes pinned." *AUG A5: Unlocked at level 40 (Automatic) "Steyr's AUG A5 offers the ultimate balance of power and speed. The weapon makes up in controllable recoil in place of its slower firing speed." *C8A1: Unlocked at level 47 (Burst Fire) "The C8A1 has the best accuracy that an assault rifle can offer. With the powerful burst fire and moderate recoil, range is the distant shooter's best friend. Try to avoid heavier combat, where it falls short." *ACR 6.8: Unlocked at level 59 (Automatic) "Highly accurate, moderate firing rate, the ACR 6.8 has an edge in nearly every skirmish. However, the weapon will struggle against closer combat with hard hitting shotguns." *AK-47: Unlocked at level 67 (Automatic) "While the AK-47 falls short at a distance, its raw firepower and durability make it a favorite for close and mid range combat. Clear sights make the weapon even better for strafing." *AR-H2: Unlocked at level 75 (Fictional Weapon) (Automatic) "Offering the latest edge in assault rifle design, the AR-H2's high statistics in nearly every category allows any variant of soldier a varied amount of success." Submachine Guns *MP5: Default *TDI Vector: Unlocked at level 9 *AUG PARA: Unlocked at level 17 *P90: Unlocked at level 28 *Beretta MX4 Storm: Unlocked at level 41 *MP7A1: Unlocked at level 67 Light Machine Guns *L86 LSW: Default *M249 SPW: Default *Zastava M72: Unlocked at level 11 *21E: Unlocked at level 34 *VKP2: Unlocked at level 53 (Fictional Weapon) Shotguns *W1200: Default *M1014: Unlocked at level 14 *USAS 12: Unlocked at level 22 *KSG: Unlocked at level 42 *Model 1887: Unlocked at level 59 Sniper Rifles *Barrett 50 cal: Default *Zastava Black Arrow: Default *M110 SASS: Unlocked at level 16 *AS50: Unlocked at level 29 *HSR: Unlocked at level 50 (Fictional Weapon) *Nemesis: Unlocked at level 68 Secondary Pistols *M9: Default *Five seveN: Default *.44 Magnum: Unlocked at level 20 *Mk. 23: Unlocked at level 33 *Caracal: Unlocked at level 45 *Desert Eagle: Unlocked at level 60 *EMP Pistol: Unlocked at level 74 Machine Pistols *MP5K: Default *FMG9: Unlocked at level 5 *MP9: Unlocked at level 24 *G18: Unlocked at level 40 *Kiparis: Unlocked at level 59 Launchers *SMAW: Default *Thumper: Default *XM25: Unlocked at level 25 *Stinger: Unlocked at level 40 *Javelin: Unlocked at level 70 Weapon Modifications Only one modification can be on a weapon at a time *Kick: Reduces recoil. Exclusive to all Assault rifles, Submachine guns, Light Machine guns, Sniper rifles and Shotguns. *Impact: More powerful bullet penetration. Exclusive to all Assault rifles, Submachine guns, Light Machine guns and Shotguns. *Range: Increases effective range. Exclusive to all Submachine guns and Shotguns. *Attachments: Two weapon attachments. Exclusive to all Assault rifles, Submachine guns, Light Machine guns, Sniper rifles and Shotguns except the Model 1887. *Focus: Reduces flinch when shot. Exclusive to all Assault rifles, Submachine guns, Light Machine guns and Sniper rifles. *Sweep: Faster movement when aiming down sights. Exclusive to all Assault Rifles, Submachine guns and Sniper Rifles. *Zoom: Gives the player increased zoom while aiming down sights. Exclusive to all Light Machine guns. *Speed: Increased movement speed. Exclusive to all Sniper rifles and Light Machine guns. *Melee: Increased melee speed. Exclusive to all Sniper rifles and shotguns. *Damage: Increased bullet damage. Exclusive to Shotguns. *Rapid Fire: Faster fire rate. Exclusive to all Submachine guns, Light Machine guns, C8A1 and makes the USAS 12 fully automatic. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight: Precision Red Dot *EOTech Holographic Sight: A holographic sight *ACOG Scope: An enhanced zoom ACOG scope *Thermal Scope: A scope that allows enemies to glow white hot unless they are using Low Profile Pro *Hybrid Scope and HAMR Scope: Two different sights in one attachment *Adjustable Scope: Changeable zoom for sniper scopes *Silencer: Invisible on radar when firing *Grenade Launcher: Undermounted grenade launcher *Masterkey: Undermounted 8 gauge shotgun *Tactical Grenade Launcher: Launches 2 grenades of choice smoke, flashbang or tear gas grenades *Extended Mags: Increases magazine capacity *Dual Mags: Two taped magazines for a quick first reload *Dual Wield: Hipfire two weapons, unable to aim down sights with this attachment *Composite Frame: Lighter weapon for faster movement *Heartbeat Sensor: Detects nearby enemies *Tactical Knife: Quicker melee Perks Tier 1 Perks *Sleight of Hand: Quicker Reload. Unlocked at default. *Sleight of Hand Pro: Quicker knife recovery. Unlocked by getting 150 kills with Sleight of Hand. *Recon: Explosive will paint target on the minimap. Unlocked at default. *Recon Pro: Nonlethal bullets will paint the target on the minimap (Basically if the bullet fails to kill) Unlocked by painting 75 targets with explosives with Recon. *Low Profile: Invisible to enemy killstreaks. Unlocked at level 12. *Low Profile Pro: Removes enemy name. Unlocked by destroying 50 aircraft with Low Profile. *Staminia: Sprint for a longer distance. Unlocked at level 29. *Stamina Pro: No falling damage (Unless on death barriers) Unlocked bysprinting 10 miles with Stamina. *Scavenger: Resupply ammo and grenades on dead enemies. Unlocked at level 41. *Scavenger Pro: Extra magazines, multiplies killstreaks by 1.5x their original time unless destroyed. Unlocked by resupplying 100 times with Scavenger. Tier 2 Perks *Blast Shield: Resistant to explosive damage. Unlocked at default. *Blast Shield Pro: Resistant to tactical greandes. Recon drone tagging will not flash the player but will still notify. Unlocked by surviving 20 explosions with Blast Shield. *Quickdraw: Fast sight aiming. Unlocked at default. *Quickdraw Pro: Quick equipment recovery. Unlocked by getting 150 kills aiming down sights with Quickdraw. *Hardline: Killstreaks require one less kill. Unlocked at level 7. *Hardline Pro: Every two assists count as a kill. Unlocked by earning 50 killstreaks with Hardline. *Cryptanalyst: Quicker objective capturing. Unlocked at level 16. *Cryptanalyst Pro: Able to hack into enemy equipment, sentries and SAM turrets to make them allied. Unlocked by capturing 25 objectives. *Overkill: Carry two primary weapons. Unlocked at level 37. *Overkill Pro: Attachments can be carried on both weapons, carry one extra lethal and tactical grenade. Unlocked by getting 150 kills with the second primary weapon with Overkill. Tier 3 Perks *Steady Aim: More accurate hipfire. Unlocked at default. *Steady Aim Pro: Reduces weapon swaying. Unlocked by getting 100 hipfire kills with Steady Aim. *Sitrep: Detect enemy equipment. Unlocked at default. *Sitrep Pro: Invisible to portable radar and heartbeat sensors. Unlocked by destroying 25 devices with Sitrep. *Sharpshooter: Detect enemies at a long range. Unlocked at level 6. *Sharpshooter Pro: Increased breath hold. Unlocked by getting 100 longshot medals. *Vampire: Melee regenerates health. Unlocked at level 15. *Vampire Pro: Immune to Counter UAV and EMP. Unlocked by getting 50 knife kills with Vampire. *Dead Silence: Muffled footsteps. Unlocked at level 40. *Dead Silence Pro: Shows silenced firing guns on minimap. (They will be yellow dots) Unlocked by getting 50 close quarter medals using Dead Silence. Multiplayer Maps *Alleyway: LANCER vs Zemya (A tight map in Seattle with multiple corners and fast paced action) *Banished: Spetsnaz vs Zemya (Abandoned Soviet prison. Those who have the high ground can see the entire map, although they will be vulnerable) *Chasm: LANCER vs Opfor (Don't fall down the bottomless Iranian pit) *Density: LANCER vs Brazilian Militia (Must fight the enemy as well as the persistent gnats) *Fallen: Spetsnaz vs Zemya (The classic Modern Warfare 3 map) *Firebase: USMC vs Opfor (The objective player's dream of everything crammed into one map) *Follow: LANCER vs Opfor (Small Afghan town with the center road being dangerous to traverse) *Holdout: USMC vs Zemya (Offense and Defense type map with fortifications on both sides) *Lakeside: USMC vs Zemya (Scenic combat combined with longer ranged battles) *Starboard: LANCER vs Zemya (Epic ship to ship combat) *Sandstorm: USMC vs Opfor (Occasional sandstorms will impede vision) Trivia *This is the first Call of Duty game to have the Spetsnaz as a protagonistic faction. *This was originally going to be WWC and point 44 industries' final installment, however popular demand has prompted them to create a sequel. Category:Wunderwaffle's Universe Category:Games